Ode to Maya
by AustralianLove
Summary: This is about Maya, and what people write to her for a website devoted to her and her mysterious murder. The website is www.mayaaussi. wix .com/mayastgermain#! but without the spaces! PM me on who you want me to write their letters to Maya. Don't forget to vote for you're favorite Pretty Little Liars character! Have a great day!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria stood around Caleb, Hanna's boyfriend, who is typing fiercely on Spencer's computer.

"So, I made the website for Maya, like you asked, where people can type, um, messages to Maya. Before the messages are put on the website, they will be reviewed by one of you guys. The pages where all the messages will be password protected and the page is also where you can edit the site and add pictures, videos, and messages," Caleb scribbles something down on four neon orange Post-It Note. He gives one to each of the girls, "This is the password for the page. I didn't write down the page, though. It's called 'Messages'."

Hanna stuffs the note in her purse and pulls Caleb into a hug. "Thank you," she whispers and pulls Aria, Spencer, and Emily in to join the hug.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me. I'm happy to do it, Maya deserves it," Caleb pecks Hanna's cheek and walks out of Aria's bedroom door. A minute later, they hear his car start up and drive out of the driveway, heading to Rosewood High.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily walk down the hall, heading toward Aria's car. When they pass Mike's, Aria's brother, they hear an old, southern man yell from the TV, "Shoot 'em, Clint!" from Mike's favorite show, Swamp People.

Hanna laughs and makes a finger gun and starts shooting everything in sight. That makes all the girls burst into giggles.

Mike walks out of his room and glares at them, "What are you doing?" Hanna stops laughing and her mouth makes an _O_. Mike had walked out with his shirt off, showing his six pack. Aria nudges Hanna.

"Let's go, Hanna. You have a boyfriend," Aria says and Mike slams his door. The girls shuffle out the front porch. It started to snow lightly

"Hanna, are you starting to like Mike?" Spencer laughs, shouldering her computer.

"No!" Hanna's cheeks starts to turn red.

"Hanna, you have a boyfriend!" Emily jokes.

"He's not really my boyfriend."

"Han, when he came to your house, he practically asked you out. And by kissing him, you said yes!" Aria says. Last week, Caleb came to Hanna's house unexpectedly and she kissed him.

"It wasn't like that," Hanna opens the passenger side of Aria's car, flops down on the seat, and unlocks her phone.

"What are you doing now? Texting him sexy texts?" Spencer smirks and slides into the seat behind Hanna.

"No, my mom was wondering what time I was getting home," Hanna punches something into her phone and stuffs it into her purse.

Aria starts the engine and drives down the road. In less than ten minutes, they arrive at Rosewood High. There are so many people there.

"Well, see you guys later," Emily says. Paige walks out of the door. "Paige, hey!" Emily runs up to her and kisses her on the cheek. They loop arms and walk into the school.

Caleb emerges from a nearby table and walks up to Hanna, "Long time no see." Caleb smirks and kisses Hanna a passionate kiss.

"You two are totally dating," Spencer says to them.

Hanna shrugs and they walk together, hand in hand.

"Sorry to leave you here, Spence, but I have to get to class," Aria scuttles into the school, her backpack slapping at her thigh.

"See you!" Spencer murmurs and walks off to class.


	2. Chapter 2: Emily's Love Letter

Emily sat at the table on her break at The Brew. She opened her laptop and began to write her message to Maya.

_Dear Maya, _

_When I first met you, it was like love at first sight. I loved you even when I didn't know who I was and what I wanted. You helped me find what I did want. When we went into the photo booth and we kissed, it was magical. But then I looked for the photos and I found out that they were gone, I kind of freaked. I didn't want people to find out and I feared that it would ruin my reputation. I'm so sorry for that. I remember all the good times we had and all the kisses we've shared. I faced the truth; I loved you so much and I haven't loved anyone this much since my old best friend, Alison DiLaurentis. It is still in my brain when I saw the ambulance go to your house, I thought that you were hurt, but I realized that it was Alison. The next time an ambulance came to your house was when they found your body, dead. I cried my eyes out, not believing that you were really gone. I spent sleepless nights thinking about you. I love you so much, Maya. I wish you were here to respond to my letter and say that you weren't really dead. I will never forget you, Maya St. Germain._

_Emily_

After she finished, she slapped the laptop shut, hurried into the girl's bathroom, and let the tears fall.

"Emily?" Paige's voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

Emily whimpered as Paige rushed to her side.

"Em, what's wrong?"

Emily told Paige everything, from Maya's death to Caleb telling them to write their messages to Maya for the website.

"C'mon, Emily. Let's just go home," Paige grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her toward the exit.


	3. Chapter 3: Spencer Writes

When Spencer started to type her message to Maya St. Germain, she was completely stuck. She didn't know her that well and didn't know what to say.

She started to type, hoping it would lead her to something,

_Dear Maya St. Germain,_

_I didn't know you as well as Emily did, but I know that you two were meant for each other. I could tell when you two were together. I want to find love that you and Emily found. When you died, we could tell that Emily was heartbroken because of how much you meant to her and how much she loved you. I knew we weren't as good as friends as I would have liked and I should have hung out with you more, but I didn't realize you would have gotten murdered. Nobody would have known that someone could have done such of thing to you. Only you would know who murdered you and that would have really helped. Anyways, we all wish you were here. It really is lonely without you around._

_-Spencer Hastings_

She read it over and was satisfied by her work.


	4. Chapter 4: Aria's Letter

Aria didn't even have to think of what she was going to say to Maya. She just let her hands type away.

She sat on her boyfriend's, Ezra Fitz, bed with her laptop in her lap. She opened Microsoft and began to type,

_Dear Maya,_

_To tell the truth I never knew what to think of you. You were quite the character to me. I mean we would see the quiet side and then we would see the louder side. And then there was your side when you were with Emily. Maya, Emily loved you. I know that Rosewood was devastated when you were gone, Emily most of all. I don't really think you were murdered. I have no idea why you went into hiding then. Something doesn't seem right about all of this and I'll figure out what happened, because Emily needs you, Maya. I know A says you're gone but I still don't believe it. For all we know you could have an identical twin that got killed. Isn't that what happened with Courtney and Alison? If you're hiding then I suggest you come back out because Emily won't wait forever._

_-Aria Montgomery_

Aria smiles a sad smile as she rereads the message. She saves it and emails it to Caleb, who would then post it onto the website.

**A big thank you to Pianoplayer13, who made Aria's message and is my co-partner who helped me make the website for Maya St. Germain and gave me the idea to make a story for Maya. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't of had so much fun with the website and the story. So thank you Pianoplayer13! I love you =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hanna's Sympathy

Hanna sat in the kitchen, memorized by the blue screen of her computer. All week, she had been thinking about what she would say to Maya. She didn't really know her and she felt bad about that.

She dug her hand in a bowl of popcorn she made for her and Spencer, but at the last minute, Spencer canceled. She stuffed the popcorn in her mouth and swallowed.

She clicked open the website for Maya and clicked on her page. Caleb had taken pictures of each one of the girls and Hanna had to say, she looked pretty good. She scrolled over the little text box and began to type.

_Dear Maya,_

_I never really got to know you and honestly I didn't ever really see the need too. I had Mona. I didn't need anyone else. Now that you're gone I regret not getting to know you better. When Emily and you came out it was shocking. I mean no one was expecting that. Emily loved you though. Maybe you didn't see the way she looked at you but I did. Her eyes lit up whenever you were around. When she was sidetracked we knew she was thinking of her one and only, Maya St. Germain. When you died I realized how short life is. I guess we all just took life for granted. A is a bitch for taking away your life. You deserved to find happiness with Emily. You taught us a lot, Maya, and we miss you. You are unforgettable. I hope you find happiness in the next world._

_-Hanna Marin_

When she typed "Mona" her hand started to stake. Before she could change her mind, she clicked submit.

She scrolled over to the 'Comments' page, where people from Rosewood and other parts of the world could type their message to Maya. Her eyes settled on a message that was labeled '-A'. She gasped and texts Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

**Another big thank you to Pianoplayer13, who wrote Hanna's letter and is, again, a co-partner in Maya's website. She also made a site for Jenna so make sure you check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Strikes Again

Aria and Spencer walk into The Brew and they immediately see Emily. Emily rushes over to meet them, carrying a tray with steaming coffee and scones.

"You got the same text from Hanna, too?" Aria asks. Emily nods her head and gave coffee and scones to the people at the nearest table.

"Where's Hanna?" They follow Emily to an empty lounge at the back of the shop.

"She won't answer her phone. Do you know what this is about?" Spencer takes off her homemade mittens that Aria had make for all of them that fall.

"She said something about A, but—" Aria says but Emily cuts her off.

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

"Sorry, I'll call her," Aria pulls out her phone and punches in Hanna's number.

"Okay, well would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" Emily pulls out a pad and stares at the two girls.

"Um, I'll have hot chocolate," Aria says, putting her phone to her right ear.

"And Spencer, the usual?" Spencer nods her head, beaming that Emily knew exactly what Spencer wanted.

"You come here a lot?" Aria asks.

"I come here a few times." Aria looks at Spencer, not believing it.

"Hanna? Are you there?" Aria speaks in her phone. Spencer leans closer to hear. "Hanna, why are we here? Yes, I had Spencer bring her laptop. You want her to open up Maya's page?" Aria looks at Spencer, giving her the cue to open up Maya's page, "Hanna, just hurry up and get here!"

Aria hangs up as Emily brings their order, along with two extra cups for her and Hanna. Emily turns around and points outside, "There she is!"

They all watch Hanna as she jogs up to the entrance. By now, it starts to snow heavily and the coffee shop starts to empty.

Hanna plops down next to Spencer and points at the computer screen. "Look, A left a message to Maya."

All the girls huddle around Spencer's computer and read A's letter to Maya.

_Everyone knows why Maya got murdered. It wasn't a surprise; I had to bring Emily down somehow. I'm not telling you who did it. Maya knew too much. I heard rumors that Maya was in hiding and didn't really get murdered. Maybe, maybe not. All I know is if Maya is out there, she will be very disappointed when her sweetheart is in love with another girl! Goodnight, bitches, you never know when your time has come!_

_-A_

"How did this get on here?" Aria shrieks.

"Hanna, call Caleb, tell him to take it off!" Spencer says to Hanna, her hands obviously shaking.

"I tried! He couldn't get it off! A has, like, some password over it or something." Hanna takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well, call him again!" Emily looks like she is about to break in pieces.

"Well, who else is going to write on this site for Maya," Hanna says bitterly.

Aria stuffs her head in her hands and Spencer looks at the website again and gets wide eyed. "Guys, Jenna wrote on here, too."

Aria lifts her head and Hanna and Emily peer at the screen.


	7. Chapter 7: Jenna Sees Everything

"You have got to be kidding me." Spencer clicks on Jenna's message and Emily feels tears running down her cheek.

Aria looks at the screen and begins to read out loud, "_Maybe I killed Maya, and maybe I didn't. The world may never know. What I know is that Maya didn't deserve to get murdered. Believe it or not, I was one of her friends, but the girls got what have been handed to them. They don't know what will happen to them later though. I know Karma's a bitch, just ask me. Those bitches blinded me. I know what you are thinking, you think I killed Maya. I can't tell you that, but I can tell you this: The girls better watch out because someone is watching and counting the numbers. If the girls don't pay attention to what they get themselves into and if they try to dig deeper and figure out the mystery, they might just end up like Maya. It's not a threat, it's a warning. I'm trying to tell the girls that they could just be putting themselves in jail or worst, getting killed. Oh and I feel bad for what happened to Maya, such a shame that a loved one is dead. Almost like Alison's murder all over again. What comes around goes around, I guess. Jenna."_

Aria looks around and Emily is sobbing in her hands, Hanna is looking at the blizzard that had formed outside, and Spencer is looking at her palms.

Other than Emily's whimpers, it was dead silent.

Hanna gulps, "What are we going to do? I am _not _talking to Caleb, so one of you guys can."

"Han, why not?" Aria stares at Hanna.

"He figured out there was another A," Spencer, Aria, and Emily's eyes shot to Hanna.

"What?" they all say at the same time.

"Yeah, he and I are having a fight and I don't want to talk to him." Hanna picks up her purse and heads toward the exit. "I have to go, my mom is wondering where I am."

"Hanna!" Emily chokes.

"Forget it, she won't budge," Aria snaps.

"I have to go to." Spencer shuts her computer and shoulders it, then lays down a 20 dollar bill. "Here, this is for Hanna and my coffee."

"Spencer, do you want change?" Emily stares at the 20 like it's a bomb.

"Keep it," Spencer says and walks out the door, which make a _ding. _

"Em, sorry, but I have to go, too. I have to drop Mike off at lacrosse." Aria puts her hand on Emily's arm and then gives Emily four $1s for the hot chocolate and walks out to her car.

Noel Kahn walks in with Jenna's arm entangled with his. He smirks at Emily and says, "Did you see my message on the site?"

"What message?" Emily's eyes dart back and forth and she hears Jenna snicker. After the snicker she hears a faint giggle, kind of sounding like Alison's giggle. She must be hearing things. She swallows her fear and walks up to Noel and Jenna.

"What can I get you?" she asks and looks out the window just as a shadow slips around the corner. "Ali?" she murmurs.

"Excuse me?" Jenna glares at Emily.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Whatever, let's just go, Jenna." They walk outside and stop in front of the door. They start to make out before the leave.

Emily speed walks into the back of the coffee shop, unlocks her locker, and pulls out her laptop. She types in the website and she sees something that makes her heart stop; Noel wasn't joking, he had written a message to Maya, also.


	8. Chapter 8: Message from Noel

Emily quickly reads Noel's message, it was short, but terrifying: _When you first showed up at this school, I totally digged you. At my party, man you looked sexy. I showed you around the house, and I could tell by your face that you like it. Plus you were into chicks, which made you even hotter. Such a shame you got murdered. Jenna talks a lot about you. I found the footage of you getting kidnapped in front of my cabin right after me and Jenna went inside. I thought; Maya St. Germain is in deep trouble. Have a nice life. You deserve it. –Noel_

Emily faced the truth; Maya and Noel definitely kissed, maybe even done it together, when Maya and Emily were dating. Emily wipes her puffy eyes and decided to call Caleb.

"Caleb! You need to get these messages off!"

"Emily? What are you talking about?" Caleb's voice sounds like he just woke up.

"Noel, Jenna, and—" Emily stops short of saying A. "Noel and Jenna wrote on Maya's site. You need to get the messages off!"

"I couldn't, A must of put something on it so I couldn't do anything to get them off." Emily flinches when Caleb said 'A'.

"Caleb, just try harder. Please." Emily fought away tears, again.

"Emily, I've tried as hard as I could, but I'll try again."

"Thank you," Emily whispers and hangs up.

_Ding!_

Emily looks at her phone; a text from Aria.

_S.O.S. I found out that Mona had written Maya a message, too. Meet at my house tonight._

Emily almost cursed out loud. This had to stop, but because of A, they didn't know how.

Emily looks at Mona's message and the picture she put on there. She shakes her head.

The door dings, and Emily calls out. "Hello? Who's there?"

No answer. Emily gulps and walks out. There was no one there.

"Hello?" Emily squeaks again.

Then, there was a rustling behind her. She turns around quickly and sees a figure in a black sweatshirt.

Emily tries to scream, but the figure puts her hand over her mouth. She starts kicking, but the person wouldn't budge. The figure grips Emily's neck and starts to squeeze.

"Emily? Are you in here?" a man yells.

The person in black throws Emily into a bunch of tables and Emily screams out, but then lays motionless on the floor. Nate runs in and stands over Emily.


	9. Chapter 9: Chilling as Mona

"Have any of you heard from Emily?" Spencer asks. When Aria texted the girls, only Emily didn't reply. They tried calling but she didn't pick up.

"Maybe something happened to her," Hanna puts out.

"I think she told me she was going to call Caleb. Maybe she is still talking to him." Spencer pulls out her laptop. "So you said Mona wrote a message too?"

"You know, I'll call Caleb," Aria pulls out her phone and dials Caleb's number.

"Hello?" Caleb's voice rang through the quiet room as Aria put the phone on speaker.

"Caleb, its Aria. Have you heard from Emily?"

"Yeah, she called me. She said that Noel and Jenna had written a message to Maya."

"Wait, Noel wrote one, too?" Spencer almost shrieks.

"Uh, yeah. Then we said our goodbyes, and she called me a minute later. At first I thought she called me on accident, but then I heard a ding and Emily yelled out. Next thing I know there was a bunch of moving and screaming."

"Thanks, Caleb," Aria hangs up and tries Emily's cell again.

A man's voice answers.

"Aria?" the man asks.

"Who is this?" Aria replies.

"Nate. I found Emily, now she's in the hospital. When I found her, there was a person in a black sweatshirt running outside." Nate's voice sounds worried.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" Hanna speaks at the phone, which is still on speaker.

"Well, she has gashes below her cheekbone and on her forehead. She also has bruised ribs. She can have visitors, so you guys should come." Nate hangs up before any of them could say anything.

"We better get over there," Spencer says, grabbing her laptop and her car keys for her Toyota Highlander. "C'mon!"

They pile into her car and Spencer hits the gas.

"Aren't you going a little bit fast?" Aria asks.

"Do you want to get there or not?" Spencer snaps. Aria is silenced and she looks down at her hands.

When they reach the hospital, Emily is all alone in her room. She flips her phone over and over.

"Hey, Em. You okay?" Hanna asks, sitting down on her bed.

"Guys, A almost killed me." Emily's puffy eyes gave out that she had been crying.

"This reminds me of when you fell and Toby drove you to the hospital." Spencer mumbles.

"Spence," Aria scolds.

"So, Aria, you saw that Mona wrote a message to Maya." Emily whispers.

Aria nods and takes Spencer's computer from her. She pulls up Mona's message and shows it to Emily. Everyone gathers in to read.

_I did it because I had to. Alison was a bitch to me and those bitches, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Alison, blinded my only friend, Jenna Cavanaugh. You heard me, I was there the whole time and I saw Alison threatening Toby to say that he blew off the firework in the garage. Well little miss Ali, you're plan failed. You did ship off Toby, but you blinded Jenna. I had to get revenge somehow, so I spied on Alison and the girls, getting their dirty secrets. If it wasn't for me, Maya may have still been here, but that wouldn't have done any good for me. Okay, I know that I shouldn't have run over Hanna with a car, but Spencer, Emily, and Aria took her away from me. Plus, Hanna thought she knew who 'A' was. I couldn't let the girls know it was me. When they did find out, I knew I had to kill Spencer. Instead, that bitch pushed me off a cliff. I have only one thing to say to these girls; it's not over, it's just getting started._

_-Mona_

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hanna says after reading her name.

"I think we all are," Aria points out.

"How many times are we going to put up with this?" Emily squeaks.

"If A has anything to do with it, there will be more letters and notes," Spencer folds her arms and stares out the window.

All of the girls phones _ding_ and they all jump.

They open it at the same time.

"_You're right Spence_," Aria murmurs.

"_It's not over until I say it is_," Emily croaks.

"_Sounds familiar?_" Hanna looks up.

"_-A_," Spencer feels the tingling down her back and the silence in the room is filled with a chilling presence.

Spencer whips around as a figure slips through another room door.


	10. Chapter 10: What Else To Say?

Caleb wakes up on the keyboard of his laptop. He looks at the screen and sees Microsoft Word up and a bunch of letters and numbers, probably from his face.

He erases the letters and numbers and he forgets why he had Word up.

"That's right, letter to Maya," he says to himself.

He begins to type.

_ Dear Maya,_

_ Hanna talked a lot about you and Emily and how cute you guys were together. She said you two were lovebirds. When I saw you guys together, I thought so too. You brought the light to Emily Fields' eyes. Whoever did this to you, Garret or whoever will pay. I'll make sure of that. You deserve it. The evil murderer will go to jail. You never deserved to die, and I know I barely knew you, I know that you were a very special person, especially to Emily. When you came, Rosewood made you very popular with everybody, mainly because you moved into the DiLaurentis's house. When I first saw you, I admit, you were attractive to me, but I had Hanna and you had Emily and plus, you were attractive to any guy. If you are out there, like Aria Montgomery said, then you should really come back. If you're not and you are really murdered, which I think you are, then I wish you a happy after life._

_ -Caleb_

Caleb knew it was short, but what else could he say? What else was there to say?

His phone buzzes. Spencer's name came upon the screen.

"Spencer?" He breathes into the phone.

"You have to get those messages off! Now!" Spencer's voice was stern, but shaky.

"What's the big deal? They are just messages?"

"People will find out that A is real and A is back. The police will find out!"

Caleb sighs, "I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up."

Caleb hangs up before Spencer could protest.


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Make a Deal

Spencer was in her room, pacing, when her computer made a _ding!_

She rushed over and a new email had come up.

_So, you want the messages gone? Go to Maya's site, and I will be known as A. I will give you a hint to Alison's page. Good luck!_

_Kisses, A_

Spencer gulps and goes on Maya's site. Sure enough, there was a message from A.

**Alison liked this name, she used it quite often when she wasn't with you.**

**-A**

"What?" Spencer murmurs.

Spencer's eyes lit up like a light bulb and clicked on Alison's page.

She started to type the password in and, luckily, she got it.

A picture of Alison came up and her message, which confused Spencer. She read it:

_Yes, I know, you think I got killed. Well you're totally wrong. First of all, it wasn't me who was killed; it was my stupid twin sister, Courtney. If you don't believe it, then stop reading. If you are a risk taker, keep reading. Yes, I killed Ian Thomas. It's anyone's guess that I killed 'Alison DiLaurentis' and Maya St. Germain. Well, I'm Alison DiLaurentis and my twin sister took my position and sends me to a mental hospital. The Liars ruined my life, too. Mona was a great help, trying to bring them down, but she gave them too many hints. That's why she's in a mental hospital. Maya knew too much, that's why she is supposedly dead, Ian was going to finish what I started, that's why he was pushed off the bell tower and then was found with a bullet in his head. The girls can't hide from me. Soon, they will feel my wrath._

_Good luck, bitches. I may or may not be A, but I have the capabilities to do the same thing A does to them._

_-Alison DiLaurentis_

Spencer read it with horror and looked at the comments from A.

**I know what you're thinking. Alison isn't really dead. Well I am the only person who knows how to get these off. So let's make a deal. –A**

Spencer wanted to throw up. She decided to write a comment to A.

She used a fake name:

**Your Name: ****Rose Arnolds**

**Title: ****To –A**

**Comment: ****Dear A, I think you are being very mean to the girls. Why do you do this stuff? I know who you are and I know what you are capable of and I know what you did, so watch out.**

She clicked submit, grabbed her purse and ran out the house.


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy Rules All

Paige sat at an empty table at The Brew, waiting for Emily to come to work.

It was 7 a.m. and Paige got in with a key Emily gave her. Emily's boss said it was fine if Paige came in, but she had to help get ready.

Paige opened her Toshiba and typed an e-mail to herself. Emily had told her to write a message to Maya and Paige had to write what she really felt.

"Okay, Emily. If you want me to write what I really feel, then I will." Paige's voice floated throughout the empty coffee shop. She sipped a frappuccino she had made for herself.

_Dear Maya,_

_When I first saw you, I thought you were so much like Alison. I hated Alison so much. You started dating Emily and I hated you even more. I loved Emily, but you had her. I didn't come out then, but I'm out now. I envied you; you have everything I ever wanted. Emily. I have to say, I'm kind of happy you are dead. I have happiness now. Just like I did when Alison died. Alison took everything from me, she even named me Pigskin. She tricked me into telling her that I'm lesbian, but not by talking to me, by pretending to be Emily and pretending that Emily had a crush on me. She was a bitch. When I saw you and Emily kiss, I just wanted to strangle you. I wanted Emily so bad. I have her now, and Emily's friends are trying to turn her against me. I took your place when you got murdered, so ha. I saw you with Emily and her mom once, and that just drove me crazy. I followed you then, trying to make you break up with Emily so she would run to me. I hated your guts because of Emily and how much you are like Alison, that's all. Everything about you was so perfect. You had to be out of the way if I wanted Emily._

"Paige?" Emily's voice echoed through the shop. Paige submits the message and shuts her computer quickly.

"Yeah?"

Emily wraps her arms around Paige, but Paige doesn't return the hug.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are all puffy." Emily's face looked truly concerned.

"It's nothing." Paige swallows her guilt and hugs Emily back.


	13. Chapter 13: Life Against Love

Nate gets in his car and drives to Emily's house. Now of course, he doesn't go in her driveway, but at 10 p.m. driving around Rosewood will get you noticed. It's pretty dark and he could see a sliver of the moon peeking out from the tops of the trees.

Emily's house looks dead. All the lights were off. Nate sighs and grabs his Macintosh and clicks on the link to Maya's site that Emily had put in her email. A picture of Maya pops up and then there was a text box where he could write his message to Maya.

He remembers all the fun stuff he used to do with Maya. His eyes start to fill with tears, but he quickly wipes them away.

_Maya, _

_You were such a wonderful cousin, but you had this mysterious vibe to you. I remember all those times you were in my car and you called all those guys. All of my friends, who have met you, were in love with you. I remember back from a couple years ago when all of the cousins came on Christmas and we had the annual snowball fight. That was an awesome day. We split into teams and we held tournaments. We were both on a team and we dominated. You snuck around and spied on the other teams, figuring out their game plan. We always had that under our belts, like all the 1__st__ place trophies we got for winning. When you came last Christmas, you talked a lot about your new girlfriend to me. Your eyes were filled with joy whenever I asked about Emily. You loved talking about her. Really, you two were perfect. It was life against love with you. When I heard you were dead I wanted to find the killer and kill them myself. You didn't deserve to die. I love you, Maya._

_-Nate_

Emily's bedroom light snaps on and Emily's figure peers out of her window, staring right at Nate.

Nate turns on his car and quickly drives away.

**I know most of the chapters are short but that leaves room for more chapters! Please R&R. It really makes my day and I love to hear you guys saying good stuff about my story. I take good and bad comments, it helps me become a better writer! I love all of you guys who encourage me to keep writing =). Without you, this story would of been done a long time ago.**


	14. Chapter 14: Repairing the Past

Pam Fields watches Emily walk outside and head to school. Emily had left her a note saying that she should write a message to Maya, and that it would mean a lot to Emily. When Pam found out that Maya died, she was devastated for her daughter the most. That girl was the love of her life. There was just one question in her mind. Should she do it?

She sighs and goes on the family computer that Wayne and Pam share. She looks up the site on Google and she sees that it has had over one million hits already. She clicks on it and, staring back at her is a huge face of Maya St. Germain. Pam quickly enters the site and she sees a little text box where thousands of people have written messages to Maya, some who don't even know her.

Pam felt uncomfortable on this website, but she types her message anyways.

_Dear Maya St. Germain,_

_The first time I've ever heard of you was when you and your family first moved in. I had sent Emily over there to give you a gift basket. I didn't know Emily would end up coming out and falling in love with you. I could tell Emily had secrets, and I figured you knew them and I didn't. It's stressful when you find out that your kid is keeping something from you that could possibly harm them. Truthfully, I didn't like you when I first saw you. I'm a mother and I could tell you weren't something good. You had secrets of your own, which probably got you killed. I wanted Emily to stay away from you, but then I saw you two together and you were truly in love. I just wanted Emily to be perfect, but now I can see how wrong I was I wish I could repair the past, but I probably never can. I never should have interfered with you two. I promise you we will find who did this to you, Maya. You never deserved to die young._

_Sincerely, Pam Fields_

Pam felt like she had just spilled everything that she had in her, and it felt kind of good.

**I want to thank the people who requested me doing a letter from Pam! Please review and tell me whose letter you want me to do next! I love it when I see a new review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Only Her Name

Spencer and the girls sat at a lunch table, each of them have their laptops open.

Emily stares at the message labeled Paige. Her message was horrible. Just horrible.

"Em, did you see the one your mom wrote?" Aria asks, nibbling on an apple.

Emily nods. She remembers telling her mom, almost begging her, to write a message to Maya for the site.

"Yeah, I saw it, too. I thought it was cute." Hanna types on her laptop inspecting all the new messages.

"Nate wrote one too," Spencer says.

"Yeah, I saw that one." Emily replies, looking down at the keys on her computer.

"Uh, Spence. Did you see that Toby wrote on here?" Hanna looks at Spencer, whose eyes shot up from her book.

Aria starts to read, "_'Dear Maya, the day I took Emily to the dance, I could tell that she wanted to go with someone else. She wanted to go with you. I really didn't like you much; it was because the person who I had a crush on was dating you. If was jealous at first, but as time came, there was nothing really I could do about it. I didn't know you, I knew your name, but that's pretty much it. You seemed sketchy to me, but I didn't dwell on it. I had Spencer but now I don't and I wish I did_.'" Aria stares at Spencer, who is looking at her hands.

"Spencer, I can stop if you want," Aria peers into Spencer's face.

Without thinking, Spencer blurts out, "No! Keep going."

Aria resumes. "_'Does that make sense? Emily and I are kind of friends, enough of friends to know how much she misses you and how much she loves you. It's hard to see her the way she is. She thinks if she didn't yell at you the night of the party, you wouldn't have gotten killed. I know it's rude, but you can't run away from fate and you can't change what happened. Even though we all wish that we could, we can't. Toby_.'"

"Should we confirm it?" Hanna asks.

"Of course!" Emily puts in. "I mean you can't just reject it. If A's message is on there, then Toby's should be on there, too!"

Aria looks at Spencer and Spencer shrugs. Aria clicked 'confirm'.

**This chapter, Toby's message, is for desshaje, who requested a message from Toby! Please review, it only takes a second, but it makes my day. Also, tell me whose message you want to see next!**


	16. Chapter 16: Back From the Dead

Emily sat in her car, which was parked outside of the mall. She added more pictures and more cool stuff to the site, but she couldn't figure out how to get the messages off. She scrolls over all of the messages to Maya, including the one from her mom. It was cute, but a she felt weird when she read it.

The computer makes a ding and it says 'one new message'. She clicks on the message and cannot believe her eyes.

It was from Maya.

_Dear Emily,_

_I saw the message you wrote you me and I felt very touched. I really miss you, but I can't come out in hiding. I'm not doing this for popularity, they want me dead. I escaped when the person tried to kill me. I can't tell you who it is; they might know where to find me. For the body by your house, I can't explain that. I don't even know if I'm alive, maybe ghosts can write messages. I still love you, Emily. I saw the site, and I loved it. You can put this message on the site, but you have to have it password protected. I'm just saying this, don't trust Paige, she will betray you. I love you Emily. Take care._

_-Maya_

Emily couldn't believe it. Is this real? Did Maya actually write this, or is it just some prank? Is she really in hiding, or is she dead? Emily couldn't figure it out so she made a page for Maya, under lock and key, and put the message in there. She wipes away her tears and starts the car, ditching her plan to spend a day at the mall with Hanna.

**Sorry for this being a really short chapter! I'm really not sure is Maya is dead or not, but you never know. I want to thank pnguyen18 who gave me the idea to write a message from Maya instead of to Maya. Please review. It takes a second of your time but it makes my whole day. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep write! Have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets Never Stay Hidden

That very same night, Aria waits in Ezra's kitchen; he decided that they would have take-out.

She wants to tell Ezra to write a message to Maya, but she doesn't know how. _Hey! I've missed you! You should write a message to a dead girl! _It just doesn't seem right.

Ezra walks through the apartment door holding three bags of food, two in his hands and one, of course, between his teeth.

Aria gets up and helps him get the food ready.

"I couldn't find anywhere, so I went to the new Chinese place that just opened up." Ezra rubs his hands through his newly cut hair.

Aria looks in the one of the bags and she sees shrimp lo mein, which were basically shrimp and noodles. She frowns because she never had it before, she didn't even know it existed.

"Have you had this before?" She asks, looking at Ezra with a puzzling look.

"Nope!" he says with a cheery expression. "The guy said it was really good and I should try it. So, I bought it!"

Aria laughs and pulls out the rest, which was chicken fried rice and fortune cookies.

They sit down around Ezra's small table he got at a garage sale. Aria picks up her chopsticks and looks at Ezra.

"I think you should write a message to Maya." Aria blurts.

"What?"

"For the website. For Maya. Everyone else has, so why don't you?" Aria quickly adds.

Ezra looks out the dirty window he said he would wash, but he never does. He sighs, "Aria, the only time I've seen her was at school."

Aria grabs a fortune cookie and opens it. She shows it to Ezra and reads, "_It doesn't matter. Who is without a flaw?"_

"Okay, okay. I will." He walks to his computer and plops on the bed.

He begins to type.

_Dear Maya St. Germain,_

_Like I said to Aria, I only knew you from school. But only you and I know that wasn't true. I think it was time for this to come out. It was like yesterday, it feels like that anyways. I shouldn't have let it happen. It was before Aria and I were dating, so it doesn't matter right? When I saw that you were in my class, I was shocked, but I didn't recognize your name. Then, I figured it out, you used a fake ID. It was at one of those legendary parties. Your ID said that you were 23, like me. We've all been drinking that night; I know it was at least 5 for me. I'm not proud of that night. I was so drunk I barely remember when I took you up stairs and when we kissed. Whatever you thought we had, was none existent, Maya. I know that wasn't what you thought, but it was true. Maya, I'm so sorry for what happened, the death and the thing. I didn't see your death coming. No one did._

_-Ezra_

"Ezra? Are you okay?" Aria asks curiously.

"I guess."

Aria reads the message and looks up, "What thing?"

Ezra cannot meet her eyes.

"Ezra. What. Thing?" She stares at him, seeing emotions roll across his face.

"It was two nights before Maya died. She came to my apartment, begging for me to take her back. I didn't say anything. She kissed me, and tried to unbutton my shirt. I told her I had you, and we had nothing what so ever. I never knew she was going to get killed, Aria."

Aria was shocked, "I- I have to go." She grabs her purse and rushes out the door.

"Aria! Aria wait!" Ezra yells behind her.


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth Comes Out

"Emily, did I hear you right? Nate _wasn't _Maya's cousin?" Spencer asks.

"No," Emily says barely audible.

"And he tried to kill you?" Hanna puts in.

"Yeah." Emily says, still barely audible.

"The message was a fake then!" Aria growls.

Emily shrugs.

Spencer's computer makes a loud beep. They all gather around it and cannot believe their eyes.

It was a message from Nate—Lyndon.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I loved Maya, and I wanted to kill Emily because she stole her from me. I killed Maya, I couldn't stand it! I didn't send the letter, as you know. I've planned this since I've met Emily, and I thought I could just forget about this when I kissed her. I liked her, she was just like Maya. When she was in True North, we went on parties and we dated. We even slept together. Big shocker, huh Em? Then Maya left, for Emily. I saw the video that Maya made for Emily, and I was outraged. Maya told me where she was from the video and I kidnapped her, and killed her. I had help, but we all have secrets. I'm not telling you mine. Go ahead think I'm dead, I dare you. One party Maya and I went to, it was about 3 years ago, we saw Alison DiLaurentis. I hooked up with her, a one night stand, and Maya left for Rosewood. I came back, seeking for redemption. Duh, I'm totally not her cousin, Emily should have known. I fooled everyone, but I came out on bottom._

_-Lyndon_

"Well, the truth came out." Hanna snaps.

"Nate, um I mean Lyndon, hooked up with Ali?" Spencer rereads the message.

"Did he kill her?" Aria looks outside the window, looking for people who might be watching.

"I'm going to be sick." Emily wipes a tear from her eye and holds her stomach.

Something downstairs crashed on Spencer's wooden floor. They all get up.

"Melissa?" Spencer yells.

No answer.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps stop.

Suddenly, somebody threw something through the window, making it shatter in pieces.

Aria screams.

Hanna walks over and picks up the object that was thrown through the window. It was a rock with a note taped to it.

Emily takes the note and reads, "First Alison, then Maya, and now Nate. Garret's out. You're making this too easy. –A."

They all huddle close. They flinch when lightning strikes and they see a dark figure standing outside the house.


End file.
